


Two Nudes in the Forest

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lab Sex, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: abstract moments with Iris West & Caitlin Snow (and the hurdles that Killer Frost causes)





	Two Nudes in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> title is of a 1939 Frida Kahlo painting

**_i. congratulations_ **

“I’m only here to establish an alibi.” Killer Frost says as she drops into the fold up chair next to Iris.

Despite the weather predictions, the raining only lasted a few minutes, allowing the ceremony to take place outside. And although the grass is damp, it’s turning out to be a perfect day for a graduation.

“Sure.” Iris says, unbelieving, that there is much trouble Frost could have gotten up to early on Sunday morning, but she won’t push the subject.

“Here.” Iris passes her a graduation program. “Wally’s the student speaker.”

It was all that she, Joe, and Barry had talked about the past couple of weeks. Having the highest weighted GPA in the whole engineering program was nothing to frown out. They were prouder of this than any villain Wally captured as Kid Flash.

It’s only when Iris hands Frost the program does Iris notice the hint of yellow underneath her classic black leather jacket.

“Are you wearing his school colors?” Iris disbelief. She reaches out a hand to touch, when she is quickly stung by a bit of ice. 

“I’m not your girlfriend. You can’t touch me.” Frost says, waggling her finger at Iris.

Despite the icy rejection Iris smiles, “Caitlin will be really happy that you’re here.”

Frost shrugs.

“And so am I” Iris adds.

Frost stays the entire ceremony, and even hangs around after to stand by while the West family, Barry, and Cisco take photos. She even allows Iris to snap a quick selfie of them. Iris will be sure to show the photo to Caitlin, it isn’t often they get to see Frost smile.

*

*

**_ii. shivers_ **

The lab is empty. Of course, it is. Iris was only here to pick up some files, she even left her side arm in the car. She’s not entirely helpless. There’s a panic button under the desk. If she could an inch over a little bit, she’d be able to press it.

But Frost knows that too, and she waits with cocky confidence knowing Iris won’t sound the alarm. In a twisted way, Iris has stopped considering Killer Frost a threat a long time ago.

“I still remember the way you taste.” Frost sneers, pressing Iris up against the desk.

“Frost, please-“, Iris starts. She’s not sure what she’s planning to say, she just feels like she should say something. Anything to gain some control of the situation that is slipping out of her control.

The woman steps closer, enough for her cold lips to graze Iris’s ear as she speaks, “I know the salty sweet taste of your cunt _Iris_.”

Iris closes her eyes. The mocking tone of her name shouldn’t turn her on, and yet she feels her body shiver in response.

“You’re trembling.” It’s a statement. For once it’s not because of the cold.

Frost cackles as she lifts Iris’s dress and pulls her panties down her thighs. “I knew you wanted this.”

Frost reaches down a cold hand and roughly palms Iris’s pussy. “Does Caity not do it for you anymore? Need a woman who takes charge?”

“I-I..” Once again Iris is at a loss for words. What is there to say when the evidence of Iris’s arousal is fluttering around Frost’s fingers.

“It’s okay _Iris._ I got you.” Frost teases. She rubs rough circles on Iris’s clit as she drives her fingers up into her cunt. Iris closes her eyes and lets the feeling take over.

*

*

**_iii. sunset  
_ **

In any other circumstance the sunset streaming through the window would be a wonderful end to a wonderful day. Instead the pink and orange hues sound off like red alarms in Iris’s head.

She overslept.

Careful, not to rustle the sheets, Iris looks over her shoulder to see who’s she lying in bed with. The wisps of silver and grey hair alert Iris that the woman next to her is no longer her kind brunette doctor girlfriend.

Fuck.

This was a possibility. It was a risk that Iris and Caitlin knew about. The challenge of having a girlfriend who, like princess Fiona, transformed at sundown. Except Caitlin’s other side wasn’t simply green-skinned, she was a murderous ice-wielding criminal.

This was her fault. Well, she was the one who had sidetracked their original plans of watching _The Crown_. But in her defense Iris couldn’t keep herself away from Caitlin with her hair-up and reading glasses. God, she was going to die because she was turned on.

If she could just get out of the room. Her keys and phone should be on the kitchen counter, and Iris is pretty confident that her dress is somewhere on the kitchen floor. She’d need to slowly get out of bed, carefully open the door, and then in a mad dash, grab her belongings and get out of the apartment.

Her hand is on the doorknob, when she feels the temperature of the room drop 30 degrees.

“Good evening, Ms.West.” Killer Frost is sitting up, the white sheets tangled around her legs.

“Close the door.” she instructs, a hand in the air precipitating snow making it clear that it’s a demand.

Iris follows her direction and stands with her arms in a poor attempt to cover some of her nakedness.

Frost smirks like the cat that swallowed the canary, “I think it’s time we have a talk.”

*

*

**_iv. gradient  
_ **

Half of the times Iris lets herself into Caitlin’s apartment, she can find her girlfriend sitting on the couch, wearing fluffy socks, her head engrossed in a book. The topic of the book tends to vary, but it’s always a thick scientific journal on something Iris has never heard about such as Phycology, the scientific study of algae.

Still, the sound of the door opening typically pulls her girlfriend away from the text she’s reading to acknowledge Iris as she enters. Which is why it’s strange when Iris enters and Caitlin doesn’t even seem to hear the door.

Iris leans over the back of the couch, “What are you reading babe?”.

Caitlin jumps halfway into the air at the sound of Iris’s voice. The book that she was reading falling into her lap.

“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Iris apologies, reaching down to hug Caitlin from behind.

“What were you reading?” Iris asks as she picks up the book.

“I wasn’t –“ but Caitlin’s denial dies in her throat, as she watches Iris open the book to the pay she was reading.

 “At the touch of leather, I quiver and gasp. He walks around me again, trailing the crop around the middle of my body.” Iris read aloud.

“My body convulses at the sweet, stinging bite. My nipples harden and elongate from the assault, and I moan loudly, pulling on my leather cuffs.”

“Oh Caitlin.” It’s not the fact it’s a fictional book, Iris knows Sense and Sensibility is one of Caitlin’s favorite books. But Fifty Shades, that was certainly more _graphic_ than any Jane Austen story.

“It’s educational.” Caitlin protests. Iris scoffs as she climbs over the back of the couch and plops down next to her girlfriend

Iris raises an eyebrow, “Educational?”

Caitlin cheeks blush, “If we wanted to try something new.”

“I didn’t know this was a fantasy of yours.” Iris asks non-judgmental. “Neither did I.”

Iris crawls into Caitlin’s lap. “So. Would you want me to tie you up and spank you or..”

In one smooth movement, Caitlin flips Iris so she’s on her back as Caitlin leans over her “Call me, Dr. Snow.”

Iris smiles. _Yeah,_ she thinks, _this might work_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these as separate disjointed moments but if there's a timeline you find, awesome! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Submit prompts for more SnowWest on my tumblr @heyheyohsorry


End file.
